


As Escolhas

by KaoriMori



Category: Death parade, Original Work
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	As Escolhas

     Acordou naquela sala estranha...

     O azul dominava o local, sua mente ainda parecia um pouco lenta fitando o homem em sua frente que lhe acordava. Estranho... Não se lembrava de como tinha chegado ali, mas olhando em volta o lugar parecia um bar. Era bem grande e elegante, não normalmente o tipo de lugar que parecia lhe deixar confortável. Mas sentou-se e olhou ao redor, vendo um albino lhe pedindo para ir se sentar devidamente. Tinha outra pessoa ao seu lado.

     Fitou uma garota, baixa e de cabelos vermelhos intensos. Não se lembrava dela, na verdade não se lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido até que tivesse chegado ali, mas ainda assim, ela era bonita. Havia algo na expressão chateada dela que o fez sorrir um pouco antes que os olhares se encontrassem.

     Os olhos igualmente vermelhos dela lhe fez enrubescer por um momento, linda. Mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso quando ouviu o homem falando. Perguntaram se eles se lembravam de qualquer coisa antes de estar ali, o que ambos confirmaram que não. Depois disso foram ditadas as seguintes circunstâncias:

     A primeira, o albino – que parecia um barman – não poderia explicar sobre o lugar onde estavam, aquele bar estranho. A segunda era que eles iriam jogar um jogo. A terceira era que o conteúdo do jogo seria sorteada em uma roleta. O quarto era que o jogo apostavam suas vidas... Espera, suas vidas?... E a última, era que até que o jogo acabasse eles não poderiam sair do bar.

     Ambos se fitaram para depois fitarem o homem indiferente em sua frente. Mas a garota não se segurou. Foi rápido, quando viu o homem já estava do lado deles do balcão, jogado no chão e segurado com uma força que nenhuma menina daquela estatura deveria ter. O rapaz de cabelos verdes rapidamente a pegou por debaixo dos braços, travando, mas tendo dificuldades de segurá-la enquanto a ouvia gritar.

     – Quero ver quem é que vai me prender aqui! Ei, me solte! Eu disse, ME SOLTE!

     Suas costas se encontraram com o balcão seu gemido de dor a fazendo se paralisar e parar com tudo aquilo. Notou como ela pareceu, olhar para o lado e fechar as mãos forte como se precisasse se controlar. Ela cruzou os braços debaixo dos seios grandinhos para uma menina tão pequena. O que lhe fez rir por um momento.

     – Ah, merda... Seus peitos parecem ser bonitos.

     Brincou, gemendo ao se levantar e olhando para o rosto corado dela. Ouvindo mais alguns xingamentos bobos, ter de dar vinte e cinco centados para ela, antes de tentarem sair daquele lugar... Que idiotice, mesmo que um jogo pela vida provavelmente deixasse os dois excitados com o desafio, ainda era muito idiota, levando em conta que não tinham sua memórias além dos próprios nomes e idades nem sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali.

     Até que depois de tentarem destruir um pouco o lugar desistiram voltando. Perguntas não respondidas, pareciam que não tinham escolha além de jogar. Melania apertou o botão que fazia uma tela em sua frente começar a selecionar um jogo que desconheciam entre quadrados com imagens que apareciam na tela. A ansiedade dos dois crescendo enquanto a luz movia entre os quadrados até que parou em um deles.

     Parou em um jogo de martelo. Como nos parques de diversões, tinham de bater em um ponto com um martelo pesado e se ele tocasse o sino acima haveria um tanto de força que apareceria em uma tela. As regras também foram explicadas. Teriam cinco chances e quem tivesse a maior pontuação final vencia ao fim. Estremeceu, aquela menina iria lhe vencer com certeza...

     Mas ainda assim se colocaram em seus lugares e deixou que ela começasse. Assim que o sino tocou seu corpo tremeu em dor, sentindo a eletricidade passando e lhe contraindo os músculos. A menina parecia que tinha decidido começar com força total. Assim que se permitiu cair no chão com o corpo tremendo por um momento, quase sem ar, o coração batendo rápido. Iria morrer assim...

     – Ei, tudo bem? – Viu-a vir para seu lado preocupada. Mas não lhe tocando.

     – Me perdoem... Me esqueci de citar que seus corpos estão conectados com o sino e quanto mais alto ele soar, mais forte uma corrente elétrica passará por ele.

     Novamente a menina foi para cima do barman, só que dessa vez ele parou um soco dela com apenas uma mão, apertando forte, deixando que ela visse que não adiantaria que ela fizesse nada, o que só a deixava com mais raiva e vontade de socar a cara dele. O rapaz não estava diferente sobre a raiva...

     – Como assim se esqueceu? – Ouviu-a enquanto era segurada, mas o homem lhe fitou levantar. Parecia eu seu corpo tinha aceitado a eletricidade melhor do que pessoas normais conseguiriam...

     Pegou no cabo, mas hesitou, parando olhando para o chão. Se acertasse forte poderia acabar matando a menina, mas se fosse mais fraco do que ela... Iria perder, iria perder e ter sua morte, porque aquele era um jogo pela vida. Ele nem a conhecia, porque precisava se preocupar. Mas porque precisava matá-la? Por um instante descobriu em si uma frieza inesperada. Foi com toda força que conseguia em seu estado.

     Chegou só um pouco mais da metade da força dela. Porém a garota mordeu o lábio forte, parecia que a eletricidade a afetava bem mais do que a si. Demorou um pouco mais para que chegasse a vez dela e ela se recuperasse... Novamente na vez dela. A menina levantou o machado, parecendo ter mais dificuldade dessa vez. Mas o golpe foi forte novamente...

_X_X_

     Ouviu-o gritar. Aquele rapaz parecia não conter sua dor. Que fraco, herbívoro, ela pelo menos estava lidando com isso. Ou talvez ele não fosse fraco, só era normal enquanto ela... Mas aquele ultimo golpe tinha a feito se lembrar de algo. De momentos solitários entre livros, folhas, quadros e paredes... Algumas aulas de balé, depois... De um beijo quente que a deixara surpresa. O que eram aquelas memórias?

      Esperou que o rapaz de cabelos verdes se recuperasse sem se preocupar dessa vez. Podia ser tão fria quanto ele. Afinal era um jogo por sua vida e mesmo se não fosse, não aceitaria uma derrota. Mas a volta de parte de suas memórias fazia seu peito arder, o sentimento horrível de que algo importante ainda estava escondido. O sentimento forte que o conhecia e eu ele era alguém que não podia perder...

     Mas seus pensamentos se cortaram quando novamente o corpo recebeu aquela descarga, perdendo o ar e a força, mas não se permitindo cair, segurando-se a uma mesinha próxima. Ele não estava tendo pena realmente, viu a pontuação dele chegar um pouco mais perto da sua, mas não desesperou-se, ainda era visivelmente mais forte, mesmo perdendo um pouco da força a cada descarga daquelas.

     E mais um golpe, mas dessa vez outras memórias vieram. O rosto dele sorrindo para si, um abraço caloroso e momentos na praia. A forma como ele mostrava todos os dias que não a temia. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu novamente o fitando no chão, lágrimas quase saindo do rosto... O que estava fazendo com ele? Iria matá-lo se continuassem daquele jeito, mas limpou antes que o outro notasse.

     Mesmo que tivesse continuado o fitando até que o mesmo notasse.

      – Algo errado? – Ouviu-o perguntar, parecia um pouco irritado ou talvez só nervoso em ser fitado daquela forma. Realmente ele não a reconhecia, as memórias dele não deviam estar voltando. Não entendia como tinham ido parar ali e o que estava acontecendo, mas era sádico demais. Estava só com mais vontade de socar aquele barman indiferente e arrancar alguma expressão daquela cara de paisagem!

      Mais um golpe forte, mais uma vez a eletricidade, mais uma vez ele se aproximando, mesmo que também estivesse mais fraco. Tinha a memória de se lembrar da forma que ele era resistente à eletricidade, muito mais do que a si. Mas também estava ficando mais fraco, talvez não aquentasse tendo mais um golpe seu com toda a força que possuía, mas não faria isso. Não podia fazer. Não com ele.

     Mas também não o deixaria notar. Por isso foi um golpe relativamente forte, Que poderia a deixar em vitória ainda independente do quão forte ele batesse na próxima. Nem tinha notado o olhar vazio dele, como o outro parecia chocado enquanto olhava o chão até mais um grito de dor. Ela só tinha mais um golpe agora... Tinha de garantir que ele venceria. Mesmo que com isso... Tivesse de pagar com sua vida.

_X_X_

     Lembrava-se... Lembrava-se de tudo. De tudo que tinha feito, como tinha tentado conquistá-la, do momento que a tomara em seus braços, mas tinha se lembrado principalmente de outra coisa.

_Naquele dia, ela tinha feito sua escolha. Foi_ _rejeitado por ela depois de acidentalmente ter algumas costelas quebradas. Tentou a fazer mudar de ideia, mas algumas horas de mentiras foi tudo o que precisou para poder largar para lá. Sinceramente, dela devia ter razão. Ela não lhe merecia, ela não merecia ninguém. Que apodrecesse sozinha naquele quarto maldito. Mas, porra. Só queria ficar com ela._

     _Naquela noite a escuridão parecia um sonho longe de se realizar. A luz vermelha e alta por todos os cantos chegavam a lhe cegar. Estava segurando a mão dela com força o ombro ferido com um corte fundo, ela também sangrava muito na altura da barriga, ofegantes. A segurava com toda a sua força, desejando que o orgulho dela não a fizesse soltar e voltar para a luta. Ainda não, ainda não estavam preparados para aquelas pessoas, podia ver isso claramente._

_Queria deixar aquela luz para trás, a levar para um lugar seguro... Aninhar aquela menina forte nos braços até que tudo estivesse bem. Os pais delas iriam ficar bem assim como os seus.  Eker era um monstro, assim como Lucious, poderiam proteger seus respectivos amantes, tinha certeza eu tudo ficaria bem. Ficaria tudo bem... Ficaria tudo bem. Ficaria sim, tudo bem._

_Até que mais uma explosão de chamas viesse bem perto agora os fazendo cair, Tentando a proteger com o próprio corpo... sentindo quando algo o acertou nas costas fazendo-lhe tossir sangue sobre o rosto dela sem querer. Acabando em ter o corpo caindo sobre o dela... Não podia morrer ali. Não podia... Não mesmo._

_– Klaus... Levante-se... Levante-se! Seu herbívoro idiota, não feche os olhos... Não..._

_O última parte parecia uma súplica chorosa. Por Deus, era sempre horrível a ver chorar. Não tinha jeito. Não conseguiriam fugir, era o fim. Anda estavam muito longe da saída, incapazes de lutar. Segurou-a forte ainda. Não queria que ela lutasse, porque não adiantaria naquele momento. Não queria que ela morresse, mas era difícil imaginar outra coisa acontecendo quando ela pareceu fraca em lhe apertar em seus braços._

_Sorriu, era o fim. Mas pelo menos tinha estado com ela até o último momento._ _–_ _You take me down, spin me around.You got me running all the lights…_

_Passou a cantar, enquanto o som alto de explosões e gritos, enquanto o cheiro de carne queimava entrava em suas narinas ele buscou pelo cheiro dela. Que bela hora de se lembrar de uma música, mas combinavam tanto com eles. Queria cantar, cantar com o resto de força que tinha. E dizer que a amava. Pedir uma vez por todas para que ela fosse sua._

_Don’t make a sound, talk to me now_  
     Let me inside your mind  
  
     I don’t know what you’re thinking, sugar, uh  
     But I just got that feeling, sugar, uh  
     I can hear the sirens burning  
     Red lights turning, I can’t turn back now  
     So hold on tight  
  
     I don’t know where the lights are taking us  
     But something in the night is dangerous  
     And nothing's holding back the two of us  
     Baby, this is getting serious  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, detain the dangerous  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
  
      Show me your soul, I gotta know  
      Bet that you’re beautiful inside

_Toes on the glass, car moving fast  
     Come take the wheel and drive  
  
     Don’t know what you’re thinking, sugar, uh  
     But I just got that feeling, sugar, uh  
     And I can hear the sirens burning  
     Red lights turning, I can’t turn back now  
     So hold on tight  
  
     I don’t know where the lights are taking us  
     But something in the night is dangerous  
     And nothing is holding back the two of us  
     Baby, this is getting serious  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, detain the dangerous  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, detain the dangerous  
  
     Oh, oh, uh, uh, yeah, woah, oh  
  
     It’s dangerous, so dangerous  
     I wanna do it again (come on, baby)  
     It’s dangerous, so dangerous  
     I wanna do it again  
     It’s dangerous, so dangerous  
     I wanna do it again  
  
     I don’t know where the lights are taking us  
     But something in the night is dangerous  
     And nothing is holding back the two of us  
     Baby, this is getting serious  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, detain the dangerous  
     Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, detain the dangerous_ __  
  


_Não parou nem quando se viram cercados, porém quando a menina ia levantar o rosto para olhar os inimigos ele a puxou com uma mão para lhe fitar novamente. – Você é um perigo... – Sussurrou rindo. – Não quer ser minha? Eu adoro coisas perigosas. Não vou deixar sua vida entediada... – Continuou falando, como se não fossem morrer._

_Mas antes da resposta a luz vermelha os rodearam..._

Então estavam mortos? Para que aquele jogo servia então? A menina ainda não parecia saber de nada. Então... Mas ganhar ainda devia valer alguma coisa. Estava em vantagem sobre aquilo, ela iria ganhar, talvez ele devolvessem a vida para ela ou alguma coisa desse tipo. Podia ser só uma esperança boba, mas ainda tinha de tentar. Por sorte ela estava ganhando e ainda teria para si o último golpe... Tinha feito sua escolha dessa vez.

     Permitiu a dor dominar seu corpo todo mais uma vez a voz lhe escapando. Mais um de seus golpes fortes contra ela, dessa vez parecia que tinha chegado bem mais perto. Mais um golpe e poderia até ganhar, se o que viesse depois não tivesse sido um tanto fraco... Será que a eletricidade a afetava tanto assim? Ou a si mesmo tinha ficado resistente demais com o tempo? Não sabia.

     Aquele era o último golpe, mas olhando para ela parecia que ela sabia de tudo agora. Mas a viu sorrir de relance um pouco antes de deixar o martelo errar o alvo, apertando apenas na ponta mesmo que forte, o gongo não subindo tudo. Aquela era a sua decisão... Ela poderia voltar a viver enquanto ele... Provavelmente desceria ao inferno ou alguma coisa do tipo. Não sabia o que acontecia com os perdedores.

     Não demorou para a sentir sobre seu corpo, o jogando no chão subindo sobre ele, parecendo não se importar com a força, mas também não controlar as lágrimas. Sabia, sabia tudo o que ela iria gritar, cada palavra. Mas apenas a apertou forte contra si, mesmo que ela tivesse tentado sair por um momento até lhe agarrar forte. Seu olhar seguiu para o barman, esperando que ele dissesse o que aconteceria dali para frente.

     Mas ele apenas a declarara vencedora e os levara para onde tinha dois elevadores. Um tinha a cara de um demônio sobre ele o outro a cara de um anjo. Klaus estava de frente para o demônio o encarando enquanto Melania ao lado fitou o anjo com desgosto e agonia. Dali para frente não sabiam o que iam fazer, mas parecia que ficariam separados. Antes que a porta se abrisse ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

      Assim que a porta abriu, a soltou antes de entrar em seu próprio elevador. Vendo quando ela tentou contornar e entrar no seu antes de si e não conseguiu, sorrindo e entrando nele com facilidade. O rosto em lágrimas dela tentando impedir a porta de entrar até que ele a deu um choque. Os lábios se movendo em uma última resposta que lhe fez também... Lhe fez também afogar-se em seu pranto...

     Mas ele não viu quando o rosto do demônio se tornou a de um anjo. Só percebeu que o movimento estava para cima em vez de para baixo... Não sabia que ali não existia inferno ou céu. Era apenas o vazio e o renascimento. Estava indo para o renascimento, assim como ela... E como ela, ele trataria de tornar real aquele laço que finalmente tinham feito um com o outro... E assim poderiam...

Finalmente...


End file.
